


Sunshine Laundrette

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adulting, Books, Brave!Youngjae, Clumsy!Jackson, Cute!Jaebeom, Fluff, Laundrette, Laundry, M/M, Pretty tame tbh, Reading, Soft and Fluffy, Strangers to Lovers, Teen cause swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, be aware kids, but in this case they are, not all cute strangers are safe, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: Jaebeom just wants Jackson to stop trying to 'fix' everything himself cause he only seems to make it worse until one night he finds himself alone in the local laundrette with a gorgeous stranger that captivates him.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sunshine Laundrette

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
>  [Inspired by this tweet!](https://twitter.com/fuIImarks/status/1314266362567708672?s=20)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jaebeom pushed the door to his apartment open, exhaustion heavy on his shoulders as he let out a long yawn, he slipped off his shoes flicking them off somewhere near the shoe rack and moving down the steps. His foot collided with something very cold and very wet instantly causing him to recoil with a yelp, tearing his eyes open as his yawn was lost in his throat. “What the fuck” he practically screamed, all thoughts of it being nearly midnight gone from his mind, the entire flat was flooded, soapy water covering every surface and Jackson stood in the middle on a singular towel smiling sheepishly. “What did you do?!” he screamed running his hands through his hair stressfully, “Well I did what you asked and looked up quotes to get the washing machine fixed but… but they were all so expensive!” Jackson explained, his eyes large and sad as he shuffled uncomfortably, looking like a small child being scolded. “So I figured I could probably fix it and I found this great Youtube video that explained everything, and it was going great… until it wasn’t, and I had to go next door and get Mr. Lee’s help to turn the water off” Jackson finished with a tight grimace and an innocent shrug. “Andddd that’s why I didn’t ask you to fix it in the first place” Jaebeom said with a sigh stripping off his soggy socks as he strolled through the flood, the puddle came up over the top of his foot as he waded through his apartment, it was like wading through the shallows at the beach only much colder and less enjoyable.

“How far does it go?” Jaebeom called out as he stuck his head into the closet, the washing machine was pulled out into the middle of the room with a split pipe hanging lamely behind it, “Just here and the kitchen the bedroom doors were shut so they should be ok…” Jackson called back. “You know there’s a gap at the bottom of the doors right?” Jaebeom said as he re-entered the front room with a sigh and Jackson’s eyes grew wide with shock and concern, “There is?” he shouted as he panicked splashing his way to his bedroom and throwing the door open, Jaebeom was correct the bedroom was just as flooded as everywhere else. “Thank god we’re on the ground floor and you haven’t flooded half the building” Jaebeom said with a sigh dropping down onto the sofa, at least higher ground was safe and dry. If he didn’t know better he would have just gone to sleep there and then ignoring the chaos around him, but he needed clean uniform for tomorrow, and they’d need to fix this mess too. “Have you tried soaking it up?” Jaebeom asked, peeling one eye back open as he struggled to stay conscious. “Yeah” Jackson responded rubbing at the back of his neck shyly, “Who knew we only owned four towels?” he laughed, his giggle was tight and apologetic, but it was still nice to see him smile.

“Ok…” Jaebeom said jumping up and stretching lazily before rolling up the wet cuffs on his trousers and wading back into the closet and scooping up the wash bin. “You are going to go down to the restaurant at the end of the road and ask if they have any old cardboard we can use to soak this up, I’m going to go take this to the laundrette and I’ll stop somewhere and try and get more towels” Jaebeom said with a sigh as Jackson nodded at him. “I’m really sorry, I just wanted to help” Jackson said as he moved onto the step retrieving his shoes, “I know” Jaebeom said giving him a weak smile in return as they left, closing the door on the lake that was there apartment.

*****************

Jaebeom pulled up outside a small shop, the yellow and green striped awning stood out even in the middle of the night and a 24/7 light-up sign flickered between red and blue in the window. He let out an appreciative sigh, dragging the cheap plastic basket behind him as he shoved at the gaudy yellow door open, a black wire sign reading ‘Hello Sunshine’ sat in the middle. The headache-inducing shade of yellow didn’t stop at the door, as he entered he saw rows and rows of matching yellow machines with green benches scattered throughout and a coin machine at the far back.

The machines were humming quietly, creating a comforting white noise that Jaebeom tried to ignore, he couldn’t afford to fall asleep now he thought as he jammed his card into the machine waiting as the coins clinked into the metal bowl at the bottom, he scooped them up and threw them into his back pocket. He sluggishly wandered over to the closest two machines and began loading them, one with whites and one with colours. He dragged out a vivid baby pink hoodie with a grimace, exhibit A of why Jackson was no longer trusted to do the washing, that was once his beloved white hoodie but now it’s become a ‘I’m not leaving the house today’ article of clothing simply because Jaebeom couldn’t bring himself to throw it out. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he moved to put the hoodie in the machine and saw another person perched at the edge of a bench nearby, his nose buried in a book.

Jaebeom paused, staring at the man. He had one foot up on the edge of the bench and was resting against his knee as he read, his blonde hair hanging forward covering much of his face. Jaebeom couldn’t help it, he felt himself shift to try and see the front cover of the book when the guy looked up, scowling slightly. Jaebeom panicked, a blush creeping into his cheeks instantly as he tore himself away loading the machine quickly and sitting down with his back to the stranger. He sat reliving the awkward moment in his mind, torturing himself for being stupid enough to openly stare the way he did, albeit it was at the book not the guy, but he wouldn’t know that and too much time had passed for Jaebeom to explain himself now. He leant back feeling the cool metal of the machine on his back as he let his eyes flutter closed listening to the thuds and buzzes of the washing machines.

“Ummm…” A quiet voice broke him out of his stupor as he blinked rapidly in confusion before his eyes focused, the blonde boy was now standing in front of him he’s dark almond eyes were watching Jaebeom intently as he shifted back and forth from the balls of his feet to his heels. “What’s up?” Jaebeom asked, cringing internally at the sound of his groggy, sleepy voice but the other didn’t seem to mind, he swept his hair back with one hand giving Jaebeom a 10000 mega-watt smiling that reached his eyes, “I forgot to bring powder I was wondering if you had some I could use” He asked sweetly and Jaebeom felt an instinctive urge to agree even though he didn’t even use laundry powder. “Oh, uh I don’t sorry I only brought two pods with me” he said awkwardly watching as they boys face fell with disappointment, that hurt, it was as if he had just kicked a puppy and it was staring up at him with sad sweet eyes. “Oh that’s ok” the stranger said, “Thanks anyway” he muttered before wandering back to the other end of the laundrette looking dejected.

Jaebeom facepalmed almost instantly, not caring whether the other noticed, he was _adorable,_ in a way that was somehow stunningly attractive. He didn’t look much younger than Jaebeom, maybe a year or so at most but there was this aura of innocence and sweetness to him. Which completely contradicted all the emotions Jaebeom had felt when the guy had raised a muscular arm up and carded his hands through his hair, pushing his fringe back and exposing his forehead. Something about the way his eyes closed forming crescent moons and his soft pink lips parted made Jaebeom’s heart stutter and his mouth hang open as he admired his beautiful face. There was another awkward silence, the white noise was threatening to lull him into a deep sleep when there was a constant, repetitive sound that kept catching his attention, the flicker of book pages and yet again he found his eyes wandering to the stranger.

“I have to go to the shop” Jaebeom announced, _Fuck sake_ he screamed internally _smooth_ he taunted himself, god he needed to learn to flirt. “Do you want me to grab you some powder?” he asked cocking his head to the side and trying to mimic the others easy-going attitude. This time the stranger stuttered, staring blankly with wide astonished eyes. “I couldn’t ask you to pay for it” he mumbled as Jaebeom shook his head, “Then give me the cash and I’ll pick it up for you” Jaebeom said desperate for this to work, he just wanted to do something nice for a cute stranger he may never see again, _god dammit universe be on my side_ he pleaded. “I’ve only got my card” The guy responded, a slight sadness on his face as he let out a sigh, “Ah and can’t really give that to a stranger at the laundrette” Jaebeom summarised with a bashful laugh as the other nodded and shrugged at him apologetically.

“Then just tell me what brand and I’ll get you it” Jaebeom said after a moments deliberation whilst the other seemed to pretend to read some more, “No, no, I couldn’t” he insisted but closed his book all the same, using his thumb as a bookmark. “It wouldn’t be right but thank you I appreciate it” he said and there it was, that time-stopping smile that made Jaebeom want to vomit, dance and sing all at once, it was like looking directly into the sun. “Then I’ll just get you anything” he said with a shrug refusing to back down, it’s not like this was actual _flirting_ he was just trying to be kind and helpful. “No honestly it’s fine, I’ve already put the machine on” the boy said, his words seemed final, but his tone was playful and inviting. “Without detergent?” Jaebeom asked hitching an eyebrow and the boy nodded back sheepishly, “Yes” he muttered. “What’s your name?” Jaeboem asked, shocked by his own bravery as the guy stared up at him confused. “Youngjae” he said back, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth anxiously. “Youngjae” Jaebeom said, rolling the name around on his tongue, it fit him beautifully, “You remind me of my roommate… he’s an idiot too” Jaebeom teased grinning broadly back. “Come to the shop and get detergent, I’ll drive you… I’m not a serial killer or anything I swear! Just a concerned adult” Jaebeom added with a laugh.

Youngjae stifled a giggle with his book as he seemed to consider the offer before hitching up an eyebrow, “Do you have your ‘Not a serial killer” ID badge sir?” Youngjae questioned, his tone matching Jaebeom’s as he grinned ear to ear. “Oh damn it, must have left it behind, the one day I need it” he retorted with a laugh dramatically smacking himself on the forehead causing the other to laugh loudly, it was an infectious roar of laughter. “Ahhh that’s a shame” Youngjae said, playfully slapping his knee as if upset “Looks like I’ll have to take my chance today” he added with a broad grin that floored Jaebeom.

************

Thankfully, the shop was only a five-minute drive, long enough that they could chat comfortably but short enough that there was no time for any awkward silences. He made sure to keep his distance he was just trying to be kind and didn’t want to give Youngjae the wrong impression. He followed behind him as they entered into the brightly lit store, “We’re on camera now so no funny business” Youngjae teased as Jaebeom lifted a basket and stared at him confused, “Ah, now you’ve ruined my plan” he grinned wolfishly causing Youngjae to giggle loudly, his laughter echoed around the empty store and they shared a shocked and amused look before rushing off, out of the sight of the disgruntled employee that was sitting at the front desk.

“So you’re a senior?” Jaebeom asked, continuing their conversation from the car where he had learnt that Youngjae was a university student living off campus nearby, hence being in the laundrette and Jaebeom had explained his own predicament in excruciating detail which had blessed him with more of Youngjae’s wonderful laughter. “Yeah, only a year left until I graduate and then I’m hoping to get a job closer to Seoul” he explained as they wandered aimlessly down the aisles, gazing at different things here and there as if they were too shy to look at one another. “At least you have a rough idea of what you want to do, I graduated and felt like I was back at square one” Jaebeom laughed as Youngjae turned to look at him, his gaze felt endearing and butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

“At least you’ve got it all worked out now” Youngjae said sweetly, Jaebeom guffawed loudly which caused him to snort unattractively as he choked on his own spit, “If you count being flooded out of your own apartment as got it all worked out, then yeah” he said finally as Youngjae twiddled his thumbs. “I think perfection is overrated” Youngjae said after a moment, “things go wrong, that’s life but it’s the fact that you’re smiling through it all that makes me feel like you’ve got it all worked out” and with that Jaebeom’s heart soared and then he continued. “I hope I can adult like you someday” Youngjae teased with a grin as they turned a corner, and a large rack of towels came into sight. Jaebeom moved forward grabbing four large towels and forcing them down into the basket, “You’re already doing pretty well at being an adult” Jaebeom said kindly smiling over at Youngjae, his large black sweatshirt hung down onto his thighs that were clad in tight blue jeans and he seemed smaller somehow, drowning in the comfort. “Except doing laundry without detergent and trusting a stranger without their ‘not a serial killer card’” he joked, nudging the shorter boy with his elbow playfully. 

Youngjae cackled loudly again, slapping Jaebeom’s arm lightly before trying to quieten himself with his sweater paws as his voice echoed through the quiet building. “Shhh!” Jaebeom hissed pouncing on Youngjae’s weakness as he giggled louder, leaning on the shelf nearby as he held stomach. Jaebeom watched as his cheeks glowed scarlet and he took ragged breathes as he tried to calm down, “I haven’t laughed like this in months” Youngjae said finally gazing into Jaebeom’s eyes longingly.

“So detergent” Jaebeom said clearing his throat as he squirmed under Youngjae’s gaze, he fought an internal war between his heart pushing him closer and his brain pulling him away as they turned into the laundry aisle. Youngjae hopped forward excitedly searching for the right kind, “Got it!” he called out happily holding up a small blue box, “Good” Jaebeom smiled back his heart aching slightly at the thought of his time with Youngjae coming to an end. “Let’s go pay” he said giving him a small smile all the same.

***************

The car ride back was more comfortable, they had fell into natural conversation talking about university, ramen and their friends as they entered back into the quiet Laundrette. Jaebeom looked round, the light still flickered in the window, but the machines had fallen silent whilst they had been away. “Put yours back on, WITH the detergent this time” Jaebeom teased one last time as he wandered back to the other end, opening his machines and slowly decanting the damp clothes back into his basket. “Thank you adultier adult” Youngjae said back, sticking his tongue out childishly as he began sorting out his own washing.

Jaebeom lifted the white basket, turning the corner and throwing them into a dryer this time. He let out a soft sigh, Youngjae was so close but so far, now hidden by the machines that lined the middle of the room and he didn’t really have a valid excuse to go and sit beside him, so he bottled his disappointment up as he text Jackson a laundry and towel update. He clicked the start button and the dryer roared to life, as he let out a tired yawn and flopped down onto the bench opposite, leaning back against the wall and letting his eyes flutter shut. He can’t have sat there for long, listening to the whirr of the machines when a familiar voice woke him, “Ummm” Youngjae mumbled, swaying on the spot with his hands behind his back.

Jaebeom opened one eye, scrunching his nose up as he felt a smile spread across his face “What’s up?” he responded feeling a sense of De JaVu as Youngjae smirked back at him, “There’s a cold breeze by the door… mind if I sit here?” he asked, chewing his lip distractedly as he pushed his hair back in the way that made Jaebeom forget everything. “Sure” he grinned as Youngjae plopped down beside him, their shoulders touching sending electric shocks through all his nerves as he shivered. “You cold too, huh?” Youngjae queried and Jaebeom nodded sheepishly, his heart in his throat. Jaebeom leant his head back watching as Youngjae flicked open the book once more, it was full of poems, each page illustrated with delicate pictures, this one was flowers coloured in hues of pinks, purples and blues.

He knew it was rude, but he couldn’t help himself as he began reading over Youngjae’s shoulder, within two pages he had sussed out his reading speed and slowed down a little to try and match him. There was a particularly beautiful poem, about a stranger that Youngjae seemed to hesitate on as if he were re-reading the words over and over again.

_PASSING stranger! you do not know how longingly I look upon you,_

_You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking, (it comes to me,_

_as of a dream,) …_

Jaebeom couldn’t help but smile at the words, as he exhaled shakily only to realise he had subconsciously leant towards Youngjae and was now breathing in his ear. He flinched back, when Youngjae turned to look at him, “Lovely poems aren’t they?” he said, no trace of discomfort or anger on his face as he fluttered his eyelashes sweetly at Jaebeom causing the butterflies to return. “Yeah it’s a beautiful book too” Jaebeom said pointing towards the water-colour illustration of two koi circling each other at the bottom of the page, “It fits the poem” he added rubbing the back of his neck as he shrugged. “Yeah, it’s not a predator prey thing just two equals that want to pursue one another” Youngjae mused and Jaebeom could have sworn his heart missed several beats, it’s as if Youngjae was reading his mind, not the book.

“I love a love story don’t you?” Youngjae said as he turned his head, closing the space between them, their noses were almost touching and Jaebeom couldn’t help but stare at his soft pink lips longingly, “yeah…” he mumbled, his voice shaky as his heart threatened to burst from his rib cage, he blinked his brain begging his eyes to move but he couldn’t drag himself away. He was memorising Youngjae’s soft features, the gentle curve of his nose and the crinkles by his eyes when suddenly he felt warm lips on his. Youngjae’s hand came up to stroke along his jaw, dragging him closer and he felt himself melt into his touch. Kissing Youngjae felt more wonderful than he had ever imagined, and he had imagined it several times since he first saw his beautiful face. They broke apart, breathless and giggly as they pushed their foreheads together, “Ummm” Jaebeom hummed as Youngjae exhaled breaking into a broad grin, “What’s up” Youngjae responded, in a playful tone as Jaebeom intertwined their fingers “I’m going to need your number” Jaebeom begged before kissing Youngjae deeply once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the full poem](https://poets.org/poem/stranger) I reference for anyone that wants to read it.
> 
> [Follow me here!](https://twitter.com/Multikpopper54)


End file.
